¡Yo PO!
by TheAlienHeart
Summary: Hace mucho, cuando los pavo reales reinaban en Gongmen, una terrible catástrofe ocurrió, todo porque un pavo real quiso cambiar su destino. Oh el destino sí que cambió, sólo que no del modo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Lee esto si quieres saber qué pasa cuando el guerrero de blanco y negro no llega al valle de la paz, sino que acaba en la jungla. AU. ¡NADA DE TiTai ROMÁNTICO!


**Yo** **¡** **PO!**

 **AlienHeart1915:** **¡** **Hola chicos! Ok, miren as** **í** **est** **á** **la cosa. Ya s** **é** **que hab** **í** **amos acordado que terminar** **í** **a 'Temporada de pandas' antes de empezar con esta nueva historia (Para los que no se acuerden o no sepan de qu** **é** **estoy hablando, hice una votaci** **ó** **n en el cap** **í** **tulo 9 de Temporada de pandas, son buenos recuerdos), pero am...pues voy a tener que romper mi palabra s** **ó** **lo esta vez.** **¡** **TENGO RAZONES** **¿¡** **OK!?**

 **1: Temporada de pandas est** **á** **resultando m** **á** **s larga de lo que esperaba y estoy empezando a sentir que estoy forzando mucho los cap** **í** **tulos, si sigo as** **í** **la voy a regar tarde o temprano.**

 **2: No s** **é** **por qu** **é** **, pero esta historia ha estado revoloteando en mi cabeza mucho** **ú** **ltimamente y si no la empiezo ya me volver** **é** **loco.**

 **De cualquier modo. No os preocup** **é** **is, 'Temporada de pandas' sigue siendo mi prioridad y para los que se han preguntado, aunque sea un poquito, no me he olvidado de 'No hay lugar para arrepentimientos' es s** **ó** **lo qu** **é** **...bueno, no deb** **í** **publicar esa historia a** **ú** **n; ver** **á** **n, tengo una plan especial para ese fic, pasar** **á** **n algunas cosas que provocar** **í** **an preguntas que es mejor que todav** **í** **a no piensen en ellas.**

 _ **AlienHeart de la oscuridad:**_ _ **¡¿**_ _ **Vamos a hacer esto o no?!**_

 **AlienHeart1915** **: (Suspiro) Seh seh, ya c** **á** **lmate.**

 _ **AlienHeart de la oscuridad: Es que estoy emocionado, esta historia tiene un primer cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo oscuro (Frota sus manos de forma mal**_ _ **é**_ _ **fica con una sonrisa del mismo tipo en la cara) Y me estoy muriendo por comenzar.**_

 **AlienHeart1915: (Se pega en la frente) Muy bien, s** **ó** **lo espera un segundo para que explique esto:**

"Diálogos"

 _"_ _Pensamientos_ _"_

 _*_ _Sonidos_ _*_

 **Ok, ahora s** **í** **puedes empezar.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Kung fu panda le pertenece a Dreamworks y S**_ _ **Ó**_ _ **LO a Dreamworks,**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Nada es nuestro!...a excepci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de la trama de esta historia y unos pocos OCs por ah**_ _ **í**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo I: Guerrero perdido**

* * *

El sol estaba bien arriba en el cielo mientras un panda gigante adulto con ojos verde esmeralda observaba a la gente de su aldea, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios ante la vista de todos esos niños corriendo y jugando, las madres cuidando a sus cachorros, los pandas macho trabajando en sus cosechas o pasando tiempo de calidad con sus respectivas familias; casi era como si pudieras respirar la felicidad y la paz en el aire.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta para ellos...para él. La aldea prosperaba más y más cada día, tenía salud y también una hermosa familia "Mira quién despertó, querido" La sonrisa en el colmilludo hocico del oso monocromático se agrandó cuando escuchó esa dulce voz femenina hablando a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta para poder ver a la panda hembra de ojos verde jade que se estaba acercando a él con un cachorro de panda de aproximadamente un año, con el mismo color de ojos que ella, en los brazos. Traía puesto un vestido amarillo/verdoso con una cinta con patrón de rayas rojas y amarillas alrededor de la panza y el pelo de su cabeza estaba hecho un bollo. No era un atuendo muy "elegante" en absoluto, pero su mirada amorosa y dulce sonrisa siempre eran más que suficiente para derretirle el corazón al macho.

El panda se dirigió a la hembra, obviamente su esposa, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de dirigir su atención al bebé. "Buenos días chamaco, ¿qué tal durmió mi grande y fuerte bodoque?" Dijo él, usando ese tono raro que los padres suelen usar con sus hijos, mientras le revolvía el pelaje en su cabecita; provocando que el cachorro riera adorablemente ante las acciones de su padre.

"Como ha pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, yo creo que muy bien" Dijo la hembra , soltando una ligera risa. "¿Por qué tienes que decirle de ese modo?" Le preguntó a su esposo en tono molesto.

"¿Cómo?" Replicó el panda claramente confundido.

"Grande y fuerte o ese tipo de cosas, Zhuang, no me gusta que le digas así; digo, sólo tiene un año y te juro que vas a provocar que crezca más rápido por andarle diciendo esas cosas" la esposa dijo, frotando su mejilla contra la de su cría. El panda macho, que se llamaba Zhuang, rió un tanto fuerte, divertido por lo que acababa de decir su pareja.

"Ay vamos, Ai, el tiempo no correrá más rápido sólo porque le digo esas cosas" Zhuang dijo mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de la hembra, cuyo nombre era Ai. "Además míralo, ¿cómo se supone que le diga? ¿Peque?" Añadió el panda, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita al bebé panda para remarcar su punto.

"Mira quién habla" Ai dijo sonriendo burlonamente y presionando con el dedo el estómago de su marido repetidamente.

"Oye, no es mi culpa tener tanto pelo" le replicó el macho, haciendo un puchero para fingir estar herido. Su esposa rió divertidamente por la cara que puso y rodó los ojos antes de plantar otro dulce beso en sus labios.

Zhuang inmediatamente olvidó su pequeña farsa y le devolvió el beso a Ai con la misma cantidad de ese hermoso sentimiento que ambos compartían. Enserio, algunas veces de verdad se preguntaba que había hecho él para merecer la vida que tenía. ¿Por que el universo decidió bendecirlo con una hembra como Ai? Y ahora, para colmo, los dos habían recibido el privilegio de tener un maravilloso hijo; claro que sólo tenía un año, pero simplemente había algo, tenía esta sensación que le decía que su hijo no sería alguien cualquiera. _"Pero todos los padres sienten eso en alg_ _ú_ _n momento probablemente"_ pensó. Los dos adultos se vieron obligados a detener sus amorosas acciones cuando el pequeño oso de blanco y negro empezó a gimotear y ambos lo voltearon a ver con cejas alzadas.

"¿Qué tienes mi cielo? ¿Qué necesita mi pequeño Zixin?" Preguntó Ai a la incómoda cría, empezando a mecerlo en sus brazos suavemente. La respuesta a su pregunta pronto fue respondida por el estómago del bebé cuando un estruendoso rugido salió de ella. "Aww ¿el bebé tiene hambre?" Preguntó enternecida y frotó su adorable barriguita blanca; logrando hacer que la pequeña criatura se calmara un poco al concentrar su mirada de jade en los ojos de su madre.

"Jejejeje, puedes decirle 'pequeño' todo lo que quieras, querida, pero tienes que admitir que su apetito es tan grande como el de un dragón" dijo el panda macho mientras reía un poco. Su pareja lo vio con cara de enfado menor y le propinó un pequeño codazo en el estómago.

"Voy a ir a la casa para que Zixin coma algo, será mejor que le sigas trabajando en los campos" dijo ella de manera cortante, soltándose del agarre y empezado a alejarse.

"Ay no seas así, Ai; sólo estaba jugando" Zhuang dijo con una sonrisilla en la cara al ver cómo se iba su pareja "¿Al menos podrías darme otro beso? Nomás para recuperar algo de fuerza" solicitó el úrsido, mirándola con cara de perrito golpeado. Ai también sonrió levemente al dejar de caminar y volteó a ver a su esposo por encima de su hombro. Zhuang sonrió cuando vio como la hembra con la que se casó se daba la vuelta para volver hacia él con una sonrisa un tanto taimada, y una vez que la tuvo frente a él, se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar sus labios por tercera vez, pero Ai rápidamente lo esquivó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que el macho pudiera reaccionar, la panda volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección a paso acelerado. "¡Oye! ¡¿Eso es un poco cruel, no crees?!" Gritó él, un poco fastidiado. Escuchó cómo su esposa se reía de sus palabras, pero no obtuvo nada más de parte de ella. _"Oh cuando le ponga las patas encima"_ pensó Zhuang, volviendo a sonreír felizmente y devolviendo su vista a la aldea de los pandas. Sip, su vida era bastante...bueno, no podía encontrar la palabra correcta para describirla, pero perfecta no era suficiente.

 _ **Si tan s**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo hubiera sabido lo que pasar**_ _ **í**_ _ **a...**_

* * *

En una aldea pacífica llamada El valle de la paz, muy lejos del lugar donde los pandas vivían, reposando en la cima de una majestuosa montaña había un hermoso edificio, vigilando todo lo que había debajo, como un poderoso titán protegiendo un valioso tesoro. Este edificio se llamaba El palacio de jade, hogar de tres de los mejores maestros de kung fu en China: El gran maestro Oogway, una vieja y gentil tortuga quien de hecho era el padre del mismísimo kung fu; El Maestro Shifu, una panda rojo _no tan_ viejo, alumno de Oogway, ex miembro de los cinco furiosos y el padre adoptivo del tercer maestro en el palacio; un leopardo nublado de veinte años de edad llamado Tai-Lung, el primero en lograr aprender los mil rollos del kung fu.

En estos momento, el Maestro Oogway se encontraba dentro de otro edificio en el palacio bajo el nombre del salón de los héroes. Estaba posado sobre su bastón de madera, de cabeza, meditando en frente de una pequeña piscina el fondo del cuarto, la cual se llamaba _La Piscina de la Luna._

Aunque había algo inusual en él hoy. El rostro del gran maestro no tenía la tranquila y pacífica expresión que siempre portaba al meditar...o todo el día en realidad. No, esta vez tenía el entrecejo fruncido. No sabía lo que era, pero...algo se sentía mal; tenía la sensación de que algo terrible ocurriría en cualquier momento, como si el universo le estuviera dando una advertencia. _"Hmm..._ _¿_ _pero qu_ _é_ _puede ser?"_ Pensó el viejo maestro, abriendo los ojos con un leve suspiro mientras se bajaba del bastón. Si quería comprender el mensaje que el universo intentaba darle, era necesario que buscara un mejor lugar para meditar, algún lugar donde pudiera concentrarse más. _"Debo ir a la piscina de l_ _á_ _grimas sagradas"_

La sabia tortuga sabía que ese lugar sería perfecto para ayudarlo a encontrar la respuesta que quería, por lo que comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta del salón; pero justo cuando alcanzó el centro de la habitación, alguien abrió las puertas.

"¿Maestro Oogway?" El gran maestro dejó de moverse cuando vio a su estudiante y viejo amigo entrando al salón, seguido de cerca por Tai-Lung. Esperó un minuto o dos hasta que ambos mamíferos detuvieron sus pasos a unos pocos pies de distancia de él y luego le hicieron una reverencia. "Maestro ¿podemos hablar con usted?" Pidió el Maestro Shifu cortésmente.

 _"Est_ _á_ _ocurriendo m_ _á_ _s pronto de lo que ten_ _í_ _a previsto"_ pensó el Maestro Oogway y soltó un suspiro un poco pesado al oír las palabras del panda rojo, ya sabía de qué querían hablar desde que atravesaron la puerta. Quizás no se dieron cuenta, o en realidad no les importaba, pero él ya se había percatado de donde estaba la atención de Tai-Lung desde que entró...el rollo del dragón. El viejo maestro había reconocido el deseo del felino moteado por volverse el guerrero dragón desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que Shifu le contó sobre el título en sus años de cachorro se había vuelto la meta y el más grande sueño del leopardo: obtener el título para enorgullecer a su padre adoptivo y proteger a los demás. Por desgracia con el paso de los años entre más entrenaba, entre más estudiaba, entre más se exigía y esforzaba para alcanzar la perfección y ser digno del rollo, ese inocente sueño y noble meta lentamente se habían convertido en algo más...algo más oscuro.

Oogway sabía que Tai-Lung no era alguien de verdad malvado, su corazón no estaba consumido por la oscuridad...pero también sabía que el leopardo nebuloso podría perder su camino con facilidad por lo que no podía ser el guerrero dragón. "¿Maestro?" Oogway levanto su mirada para ver a las otras dos criaturas frente a él, quienes lo estaban observando con miradas confundidas.

"¿Se siente bien, Maestro Oogway? ¿Es acaso un mal momento?" Preguntó Tai-Lung, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron al salón. La vieja tortuga no pudo evitar suspirar por lo bajo por segunda ocasión cuando dirigió su atención al felino y se percató de la expresión en su rostro. Aún cuando su tono había sido perfectamente respetuoso y con algo de verdadera preocupación, fácilmente se podía ver la chispa de impaciencia en sus ojos amarillos.

Oogway sintió otro poco de esa extraña sensación en el aire llegar a su alma y recordó que debía meditar para descubrir que estaba pasando; este asunto con Tai-Lung tendría que esperar. "Todavía no lo sé, Tai-Lung, todavía no lo sé" respondió la tortuga y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Shifu y Tai-Lung observaron al gran maestro salir de la habitación y un gruñido muy bajo escapó del felino.

 _"_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _tengo el presentimiento de que ya sab_ _í_ _a a qu_ _é_ _ven_ _í_ _amos?"_ Pensó Tai-Lung un tanto amargamente, casi como si una vocecita en el fondo de su mente le estuviera diciendo que ya le habían negado el título.

"Bueno, el Maestro Oogway está ocupado por el momento" Shifu dijo antes de suspirar "Lo siento, Tai, pero habrá que esperar" añadió, sabía lo importante que esto era para su hijo adoptivo. Siendo sincero también era algo importante para él; después de todo él era la causa de por qué Tai-Lung quería volverse el guerrero dragón "Has entrenado muy duro el día de hoy, no que sea algo inusual, así que ¿qué te parece si bajamos al valle y comemos unos fideos?" Shifu volteó a ver a su hijo adoptivo con la esperanza de que su sugerencia ayudara a distraer la mente del felino del asunto; pero al parecer el leopardo nublado ni escuchó su voz, su mirada simplemente permaneció fija en la puerta por la que había salido el gran maestro. El panda rojo frunció el ceño un poco ante la expresión seria que tenía el felino y aclaró su garganta con suficiente fuerza para recuperar su atención. Tai-Lung sacudió la cabeza un poco y dirigió su mirada a su padre.

"¿Sí, maestro?" Inquirió el leopardo nebuloso, obviamente confundido ya que no había escuchado la propuesta que el panda rojo hizo anteriormente. El Maestro Shifu se quitó el ceño fruncido de la cara y lo cambió por una sonrisa.

"Sugerí que bajáramos al valle a comer unos fideos, si quieres por supuesto" Tai-Lung pareció ponderar la idea por un momento y sonrió ligeramente.

"Eso suena bien, maestro" dijo el felino, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, luego los dos animales se encaminaron a las puertas del salón para salir del edificio. El maestro de los mil rollos se detuvo frente a la salida momentáneamente para darle una última mirada al rollo sostenido por la majestuosa estatua dorada de dragón encima de la piscina de la luna; una sonrisilla ladina posándose en su boca al imaginarse el momento en que finalmente recibiera el título... _ **su**_ título. _"Ya llegar_ _á_ _el d_ _í_ _a, tal vez no hoy o ma_ _ñ_ _ana, quiz_ _á_ _s no en una semana ni un mes, pero llegar_ _á_ _y cuando lo haga...ser_ _á_ _glorioso"_ Con ese pensamiento final, el leopardo nebuloso por fin salió del salón y cerró las grandes puertas detrás de él.

* * *

Horas después, el sol había comenzado a descender hace un rato, pero aún había luz más que suficiente para estar afuera. Zhuang estaba trabajando en los campos junto al resto de los pandas tal y como había estado haciendo desde que terminó su conversación con Ai. A decir verdad estaba empezando a sentirse **muy** cansado después de todo este trabajo físico, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo era prueba de ello. _"Pero hay que ganarse la vida"_ pensó él con una ligera risa. Por unos pocos minutos, el panda de ojos esmeralda siguió arando la tierra con su rastrillo sin detenerse por un sólo segundo, con una sonrisa en sus facciones...hasta que sintió algo en el aire, algo...frío y oscuro. _"_ _¿_ _Ya ahora qu_ _é_ _pasa?"_ Zhuang dejó de trabajar por primera vez esa tarde y se enderezó para mirar los alrededores. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Antes de que el oso blanco y negro pudiera continuar examinando, un par de brazos con pelaje negro se envolvieron alrededor de su torso y él macho dio un respingo de sorpresa, aunque se relajó bastante rápido al oír las tiernas risitas femeninas que escaparon del dueño de esos brazos. "Vaya, que fácil te asustas" Ai dijo con burla. El sonido de la voz de su mujer fue todo lo que Zhuang necesitó para apaciguar su mente y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

"Al menos no grito como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado cuando alguien me llega por la espalda" Le regresó la burla.

"Sólo hice eso **una vez** , Zhuang" replicó la hembra mientras se separaba de su esposo con el entrecejo fruncido, claro que no estaba enojada de verdad.

"Ya que esa única ocasión me golpeaste en la cabeza con una sartén y **literalmente** causaste que toda la aldea viniera a la casa para ver que estaba pasando, creo que vale la pena mencionar lo fácil que te asustas" Zhuang dijo, riendo un poco mientras soltaba su herramienta y daba la vuelta para encarar a su esposa y poder abrazarla. Ai rodó los ojos por el comentario de su panda luego lo jaló hacia ella para besar sus labios.

"Nunca me voy a cansar de esos" Zhuang dijo, sonriéndole amorosamente a su pareja después de romper el contacto. La panda hembra rió levemente de la mirada que tenía y frotó su cabeza contra su pecho. "¿Sí sabes que estoy todo cubierto de sudor, verdad?" Zhuang dijo con tono divertido al ver cómo su esposa le mostraba afecto sin importar su estado corporal.

"Cariño tenemos un hijo, no creo que podamos quejarnos del sudor desde nuestra noche especial" Zhuang no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta tener toda la cara roja ante el comentario, y su esposa no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad "Aww ¿qué pasa? ¿Te estás calentando, querido?" Dijo pícaramente, permitiendo que una sonrisilla ladina se formara en sus facciones.

"Uhh...yo, ahh...um...¿dónde está Zixin?" Preguntó Zhuang; su voz llena de nerviosismo. Su tono logró obtener unas cuantas hermosas risitas más de su pareja.

"Lo dejé en la casa tomando _otra_ siesta" respondió Ai, remarcando la palabra 'otra'.

"Pues deberíamos ir para allá en caso de que se despierte ¿no queremos que se ponga a vagar por la aldea el solito o sí?"

"Sólo es un bebé ¿qué tan lejos podría ir? Además, no le pasaría nada mientras estemos aquí" Ai dijo, no dándole nada de importancia al tema. Zhuang estaba a punto de concordar con la hembra y reírse de sus propias palabras, pero sintió más de esa sensación fría y oscura llenar su ser.

 _"Enserio_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _pasa?"_ El panda no se dio cuenta que su expresión relajada se había vuelto una cara de pura seriedad, hasta que Ai le tocó el hombro y preguntó con confusión.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Zhuang hizo la extraña sensación dentro de él a un lado y volteó a ver a su esposa, quien estaba adquiriendo una cara de preocupación, dándole la mejor sonrisa reconfortante que pudo poner. "Probablemente sea nada, sólo estoy cansado" dijo, depositando un beso en su frente para asegurar que todo estaba bien. "Hay que ir a casa antes de que el bebé despierte" Ai se le quedó viendo a su esposo con una mirada insegura mientras él se agachaba para recoger el rastrillo del suelo. Lo conocía demasiado bien cómo para no darse cuenta de que algo lo tenía incómodo, pero no le decía para no preocuparla; le preguntaría qué le pasaba tan pronto llegaran a casa. "Muy bien, vámonos mi corazón" Zhuang dijo, sonriéndole y apuntando en alguna dirección con la cabeza, ahora cargando una caja de rábanos sobre su hombro y ambos emprendieron el regreso a casa.

Mientras volvían a su casa, saludando a sus vecinos de vez en cuando y esquivando a los niños que pasaban corriendo al jugar, Zhuang sintió la inquietante sensación empezando a ganar fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo mayor para mantenerlo a raya y no permitir que su expresión sonriente se fuera abajo. Ai por su parte no podía decir que se sentía muy tranquila sabiendo que su pareja le ocultaba algo, pero quería esperar al momento correcto para mencionarlo. Lograron divisar su casa unos minutos después, aunque seguía estando un poco lejos, y vieron a un cierto cachorro panda de ojos verde jade bajando los escalones con torpeza, sujetando un pequeño muñeco panda en su pata izquierda. "Al parecer tenías razón, Zhuang" Ai dijo, mirando a su curioso hijo quién le devolvía la mirada sonrientemente. Zhuang rió ligeramente cuando vio al bebé caer al suelo sobre su barriguita tras bajar el último escalón. Ver la cara sonriente de su hijo mientras se paraba en sus cuatro patas para caminar hacia ellos de verdad ayudó a disminuir la fea sensación dentro de él, pero justo cuando pensaba que iba a desaparecer, volvió con mucha más fuerza. El macho casi pudo sentir cómo su interior se helaba en un segundo y un notorio escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

 _"_ _¡¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _rayos es esto?!"_

"Muy bien Zhuang ¿qué te pasa? Algo te está molestando y quiero saber lo que es" Exigió saber Ai, frunciendo el entrecejo bastante.

"¡AAAAAIIIEEE!"

El poderoso grito de hembra que llenó el ambiente detuvo al panda de responder a su esposa y ambos dirigieron su vista a la fuente del sonido, al igual que todos los pandas en los alrededores. Las miradas de todos se llenaron de horror al ver el cuerpo de un panda en el suelo...muerto gracias a la flecha enterrada en su pecho. _"_ _¡¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?!"_ Eso fue todo lo que Zhuang pudo pensar antes de que otra flecha cayera del cielo y acertara a otro panda justo en el cuello, haciendo que el gran mamífero azotara contra el piso, sin vida. Las flechas continuaron descendiendo de los cielos como letales gotas de agua en una tormenta, cada segundo en mayor cantidad que antes, hiriendo y matando a cualquier panda que estuviera en su mortal camino sin importar la edad ni el género. Pronto todo era un caos y todos los pandas estaban corriendo, gritando, recogiendo a sus hijo y/o llorando. Zhuang siguió observando con horror cómo su gente era masacrada sin razón hasta que vio una gran cantidad de flechas en llamas caer sobre la aldea, prendiendo fuego a muchas casas, y logró salir del horrorizado trance en el que se encontraba. "¡Ai! ¡ve por Zixin y huye! ¡Yo ayudaré a los aldeanos!" Le ordenó a su esposa, soltando la caja de rábanos que traía al hombro la cual se rompió en cuanto impactó contra el suelo. Desafortunadamente Ai no lo pudo escuchar, pues ella seguía en un estado de shock por el horror que estaba ocurriendo. Zhuang no perdió tiempo y se paró frente a la hembra y comenzó a agitarla con fuerza. "¡Vamos, Ai! ¡Tenemos que movernos!" Rogó con desesperación. Ai sacudió la cabeza para salir del shock y gritó a todo pulmón, luego se dejó caer de rodillas con las patas en la cara, empezando a llorar. "¡AI! ¡No pierdas la cabeza, amor! ¡Hay que ir por el bebé!" La hembra se quitó las patas de la cara y volteó a ver a su esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Antes de que una sola palabra pudiera salir de su boca, un lobo salió de la nada y saltó sobre la espalda de Zhuang.

"¡Zhuang!" Ai gritó, asustada por su pareja. El panda rugió de dolor al sentir las garras del canino arañando su espalda y se dejó caer hacia atrás, aplastando al atacante bajo su gran peso. Zhuang rápidamente se sentó derecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor por los cortes frescos en su espalda, y se puso de pie los más pronto que pudo. "¡¿Estás bien?!" Ai preguntó de forma histérica. Zhuang no se molestó en responder su pregunta y volvió a observar la aldea. Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho al ver que ahora habían unos lobos entrando a la aldea, atacando a los aterrorizados pandas e incendiando casas. "¡Zhuang, ¿qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacan?!"

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Tu y Zixin tienen que irse de aquí ahora, eso es lo que importa!" Zhuang exclamó. Ambos pandas sintieron que se les paraba el corazón cuando el macho volvió a mencionar a su hijo y los dos dirigieron su atención hacia su casa. Toda la aldea ya estaba en llamas y el cielo se había vuelto casi totalmente negro gracias a la mezcla del descenso del sol y todo el humo, pero aún así podían ver bastante bien. Ahí, sentado en medio del fuego cubriendo el suelo y su casa incendiándose, estaba su pequeño cachorro. La pobre criatura no podía hacer más que llorar mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con miedo, abrazando su peluche con mucha fuerza.

"¡MATEN A TODOS!" Ambos padres vieron en dirección de la orden y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror puro cuando vieron a un pavo real albino con túnica blanca señalando a su hijo tras vociferar la orden a un par de lobos que estaban a ambos lados. Zhuang pudo sentir cómo su mente se ponía en blanco y su visión se pintaba de rojo al ver a esos animales saltar hacia su cría y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba posicionado entre el cachorro y los dos caninos hostiles con una expresión de ira intensa. Su agarre en el rastrillo en sus patas se apretó mucho y el panda soltó un golpe ascendente con suficiente fuerza para mandar a los dos animales de pelaje negro volando de regreso al punto de donde despegaron, dónde el pavo real blanco observaba en shock cómo sus soldados eran bateados por el padre del pandita. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Zhuang vio que su esposa lo había alcanzado y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, cerca de su hijo.

"¡Llévate a nuestro hijo, vayanse lejos, ahora!" Ordenó el oso en un tono firme que no dejaba espacio para discusiones. Ai no quería irse sin su marido, pero sabía que su hijo era más importante así que, con dolor en su corazón, recogió al pequeño panda del suelo y se fue corriendo. Zhuang soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó los pasos de su pareja gradualmente desaparecer en la distancia y dirigió toda su atención al ave blanca frente a él, asesinándolo con la mirada y gruñendo mientras veía a los dos lobos empezando a levantarse.

"Pagaras por esto, panzón" gruñó uno de los lobos, su voz cargada de odio y algo de dolor mientras señalaba su ojo izquierdo...o más exactamente dónde solía estar su ojo. Zhuang le puso más fuerza a su gruñido y tensó sus músculos para pelear con el iracundo canino; pero el ave blanca se paró frente a su soldado justo antes de que este pudiera abalanzarse sobre el úrsido.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para estás tonterías, Zhong! ¡Persigue a los que escaparon! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡No debe quedar nada de esta basura blanco y negro!" Exclamó enojado el frustrado pavo real. El panda sintió su sangre arder tanto después de oír las palabras del psicópata que casi pensó que ahora tenía lava fluyendo dentro de sus venas.

"¡No sé quién demonios eres, pero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí si quieres ir tras mi gente!" Zhuang rugió, poniéndose en una posición de pelea improvisada con su rastrillo.

"¿Eso es todo? Porque eso se arregla fácilmente, panda" dijo el pavo real, mostrando una sonrisa cruel. Al termino de la oración, el oso blanco y negro rugió con furia y corrió hacia el ave, la determinación por proteger a su familia de este lunático plasmada en sus facciones. La malévola sonrisa del pavo real aumento de tamaño ante la criatura enfurecida y levantó su ala para indicarle a sus lobos que no atacaran. Justo cuando Zhuang alzó su arma sobre su cabeza para atacar a su enemigo, el pavo real albino dio una estocada con su guan-dao y exitosamente apuñaló al panda gigante en el centro del estómago, justo debajo de las costillas. Los ojos de Zhuang se pusieron enormes mientras su cuerpo entraba en shock debido a la herida infligida, provocando que soltara el rastrillo, y dio un corto grito ahogado en el momento que el plumífero extrajo la hoja de su cuerpo. "Listo, todo arreglado" El ave comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras veía al panda caer al suelo sobre su cara como si no fuera más que un saco de rocas, seguido prontamente por sus dos lobos. "¡¿Y ustedes dos de qué se están riendo?! ¡Vayan al bosque y acábenlos!" Ordenó con voz firme el pavo real, silenciando a sus hombres al instante.

"¡Sí, mi Lord!" Ambos caninos respondieron al unísono y luego corrieron al bosque a cuatro patas. El ave blanca iba a seguir a sus hombres para perseguir a todos los pandas que lograron escapar de su ataque, pero se detuvo cuando notó algo peculiar...el panda todavía respiraba, eran inhalaciones cortas y superficiales, pero de que respiraba respiraba.

"Vaya vaya, si que eres fuerte" dijo el pavo real con burla, caminando hacia la criatura caída. "Que mal que no tuviste la fuerza para salvar a esa patética familia que vi" Zhuang, por más débil que estuviera, se las arregló para gruñirle muy bajo al ave que ahora se encontraba frente a su cabeza; aunque pronto perdió la energía para seguir haciéndolo. El pavo real lentamente acercó su cara a la oreja del panda, usando la misma sonrisa malévola, y susurró en un tono divertido. "Sólo piensa...que gran adulto pudo haber sido ese cachorro" El ave rió burlonamente mientras volvía a pararse derecho. "Supongo que jamás lo sabremos"

Con esas últimas palabras, el plumífero abandonó el lugar por el mismo camino que tomaron sus soldados para terminar lo que vino a hacer; dejando al panda moribundo solo. Zhuang podía sentir su vida saliendo de su cuerpo con cada segundo que transcurría. _"_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _pas_ _ó_ _todo esto?_ _¡¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _hice yo...o cualquiera de nosotros para merecer esto?! Mi pueblo...mi esposa...mi hijo"_ El oso estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de la ira que sentía ante el amargo pensamiento, pero su enojo fue totalmente superado por tristeza. La tristeza de perder su hogar, de no haber podido proteger a su gente y su familia, pero sobretodo...la tristeza de saber que su hijo no tendría la oportunidad de crecer. "L-Lo siento, Ai...Zixin...les fallé" Una sola lágrima escapó del ojos de Zhuang tras decir esas palabras y por fin permitió que sus párpados cayeran, esperando a que la muerte lo tomara.

"No le fallaste a nadie, Zhuang"

 _"_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?"_ El panda gigante de algún modo logró reabrir sus ojos un poco cuando escuchó esa nueva voz masculina tan profunda. Su visión ya había perdido enfoque y el sol ya se había ido, pero de algún modo aún así pudo ver fácilmente los pies de la persona parada frente a él. El hombre misterioso rodó al panda para dejarlo de espaldas, obteniendo un gruñido de dolor de su parte, y cuidadosamente se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Qui-Quién...Quién eres?" Zhuang preguntó en un tono apenas audible. En lugar de responder, la figura levantó una de sus patas, mirando fijamente la herida del oso, y de pronto su mano comenzó a emitir un brillo amarillo limón.

"Tú y tu hijo van a estar bien, no te preocupes" El hombre dijo con sinceridad y colocó su pata brillante encima de su estómago sangrante. Zhuang sintió una extraña sensación de calor llenar su ser y comenzó a relajarse casi de inmediato. Cinco minutos después el macho quitó su pata del panda, revelando que la herida había desaparecido, ni siquiera había quedado cicatriz. El oso blanco y negro no sabía que pasó, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor...o al menos ya no sentía como si su alma estuviera dejando su cuerpo; aunque seguía muerto de cansancio. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y sus párpados se cerraron un segundo después, cayendo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

"Descansa, Zhuang, ya hiciste tu parte" murmuró la figura, poniéndose de pie. Su mirada se dirigió al bosque, al camino que habían tomado el pavo real albino y sus lobos, y retrajo sus labios en un furioso gruñido. "Ahora me toca a mí"

* * *

"Shh Shh, está bien, no pasa nada mi cielo, por favor ya no llores" Ai estaba intentando lograr que su bebé parara de llorar tras ponerlo dentro de una caja de rábanos que encontró. Había logrado perder a esos horribles demonios con pelaje negro que la estaban persiguiendo, pero si debía adivinar, no tardarían mucho en volver a dar con ella. La madre tomó las pequeñas patas de su cría en las suyas y le dio la mejor sonrisa de confort que pudo sacar en estos terribles momentos. Sus acciones funcionaron de maravilla pues pronto el bebé dejó de llorar y le devolvió la sonrisa. _"Ese es mi ni_ _ñ_ _o"_ Ai tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en llanto cuando oyó al cachorro decir "ma" y se agachó con cuidado para depositar un beso en su frente. Tras acariciar la regordeta mejilla de su hijo con cariño, la panda soltó sus patitas y comenzó a alejarse de él con dolor en su corazón. El sonido del pequeño panda empezando a llorar de nuevo mientras ella escalaba la colina le partía el alma aún más; pensó en volver por él y esconderse en algún lado hasta mañana. _"No, no, tengo que hacer esto...es lo mejor"_ Una vez que pudo llegar hasta arriba, la hembra vio a los lobos acercándose a donde estaban ellos y comenzó a hacer señas para que los dos caninos la vieran, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas."¡Oigan, ahí esta!" Gritó un lobo.

"¡Atrápenla!" Ladró el lobo tuerto. Ai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, alejando a las criaturas de su pequeño. Desafortunadamente no se percató de que el causante de toda esta miseria, el pavo real, se había quedado un poco atrás de sus dos soldados, así que para cuando pasó por la colina todo estaba mucho más callado, por lo que pudo escuchar un llanto leve en el viento. El ave blanca alzó una ceja ante el sonido y dejó de correr antes de mirar colina abajo.

 _"Hmph...no creo que una madre simplemente dejar_ _í_ _a a su beb_ _é_ _solo en medio de la noche, aunque sean estas circunstancias...pero no puedo tomar ni un riesgo, ning_ _ú_ _n panda puede quedar vivo"_ pensó el villano, caminando hacia el borda del camino en el que estaba. Bajar la colina no fue muy difícil y alcanzó el fondo en unos segundos, donde sus ojos se agrandaron al descubrir que de verdad había un cachorro de panda llorando dentro de una caja de rábanos. _"As_ _í_ _que esa est_ _ú_ _pida pens_ _ó_ _que podr_ _í_ _a esconder a su mocoso ac_ _á_ _abajo"_ El ave malvada soltó una leve carcajada oscura y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña e indefensa criatura con una sonrisa retorcida en el pico. El bebé enfocó sus ojos de jade en el ave frente a él y de hecho paró de llorar, probablemente porque ahora al menos ya no estaba solo. _"Es tan inocente...tan ingenuo"_ El pavo real rió un poco más y alzó su guan-dao por encima de su cabeza. "Adiosito, pequeño panda" su sonrisa se torció aún más si eso era posible en el momento que blandió su arma, que iba dirigida a la cabeza del osito.

 **"** **¡** **SHEN!"**

El ave blanca detuvo la hoja a dos milímetros de acertar con su blanco y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al escuchar la profunda y estruendosa voz a sus espaldas; aunque la verdad no sabía por qué, simplemente lo hizo sentir...miedo. Shen se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver quién estaba ahí y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a...nadie. _"_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _diablos?"_

"¿Me buscabas?" Los ojos del pavo real se agrandaron cuando escuchó a la voz detrás de él y volvió a darse la vuelta a gran velocidad, sólo para ser recibido por un puño que conectó con su rostro. El golpe tuvo suficiente fuerza para sacar volando lejos del cachorro al pavo real, quién probablemente hubiera volado varios metros más atrás de no haberse estrellado contra la pequeña colina. "No lastimarás a este panda, pavo real" Shen se puso de pie con un salto y arrojó un puñado de cuchillos con diseño de pluma en dirección a la voz. El misterioso macho, que ahora estaba frente a la caja, produjo un extraño brillo blanco de su pata derecha y, después de desaparecer, una espada corta con filo doble apareció en su mano, la cual utilizó para desviar los proyectiles con maestría, mandando algunos hacia los lados y otros pocos devuelta al lunático pájaro. Shen volvió a sentir que sus ojos se ponían enormes cuando vio sus armas volando de regreso hacia él y saltó hacia un lado para evitar ser dañado por ellos.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Fuera de mi camino!" Shen vociferó con ira, señalando a la figura con su guan-dao; pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún tipo efecto en el extraño. "¡Bien, cómo quieras! ¡Si quieres morir intentando proteger a ese mocoso, te cumpliré tu deseo!" El ave se lanzó hacia el macho e intentó atravesarlo con su arma, pero el ataque fue fácilmente rechazado por la espada corta. El otro sujeto golpeó a su adversario en el estómago con bastante fuerza y lo hizo retroceder un poco. Shen se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a atacar, blandiendo su hoja múltiples veces intentando cortar al extraño en pedacitos, pero no pudo ni tocarlo. El extraño lanzó un golpe de palma con su pata vacía y plantó un golpe en el pecho del ave, sacándole el aire, luego lo volvió a sacar volando hacia la colina con una patada frontal que lo conectó en la cara.

"Eres un tipo listo, Shen, pero pelear nunca ha sido lo tuyo" dijo el extraño un tanto entretenido al mismo tiempo que su espada corta empezaba a brillar de blanco, desapareciendo un segundo después. El pavo real albino se levanto lentamente y escupió algo de sangre al piso.

"Pagarás por esto" Shen dijo con odió, asesinando con la mirada al tipo misterioso.

"Tienes suerte que eso es todo lo que te hice, pude haberte matado muy fácilmente" dijo el macho, sonriendo con burla y cruzándose de brazos mientras que Shen sólo bufó ante sus palabras.

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Créeme, he deseado hacerlo...pero no es mi destino acabar contigo" respondió la figura en tono serio. Shen de pronto sintió cómo su cabeza hacía click al observar al otro sujeto darse la vuelta brevemente para recoger la caja de rábanos junto con el cachorro de panda adentro.

"¿Es él, verdad? ¡Ese estúpido mocoso es el guerrero de blanco y negro!" Shen gritó completamente furioso. Su gritó fue tan fuerte que logró asustar a la pequeña criatura de ojos jade, provocando su llanto de nueva cuenta.

"Cómo ya dije, eres un tipo listo" replicó el macho, sosteniendo la caja con un sólo brazo y usando la otra pata para acariciar la cabecita del niño con gentileza para poder calmarlo. El pavo real perdió la cabeza por completo al escuchar la noticia; si ese bebé sobrevivía todo este lío por destruir la aldea de los pandas podría terminar siendo una perdida de tiempo, así que, en un último intento desesperado, rápidamente apunto su guan-dao a la caja de rábanos y la arrojó, junto a su último cuchillo un segundo después. El macho misterioso suspiró en frustración y aventó la caja al aire, inquietando al pandita otra vez. Cuando la primera arma voladora estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre dio un paso hacia un lado para evadirla, luego sujetó el bastón del guan-dao y dio un fuerte swing para desviar el segundo proyectil. Una vez que ambas armas fueron neutralizadas, el sujeto arrojó el arma en sus patas de regreso al pavo real con tanta fuerza que Shen no tuvo tiempo de esquivar. La hoja atravesó el hombro izquierdo del ave con precisión perfecta y el vil criatura soltó un estruendoso alarido de dolor. El extraño terminó sus movimientos estirando los brazos hacia adelante para atrapar la caja de rábanos con el alarmado bebé adentro. "Perdóname, pequeño" se disculpó, mirando al cachorro que temblaba con una sonrisa apenada. El bebé se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos momentos y se calmó notablemente, aparentemente sintiéndose muy tranquilo con el extraño.

"¡N-No podrás pro-proteger...protegerlo por siempre!" Espetó Shen, sujetando con fuerza el arma clavada en su hombro sangrante. "No impor-importa adonde...vayas...te encontraré y mata-mataré a esa cosa!"

"Pero primero deberás encontrarlo y eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" respondió el macho en un tono mucho más calmado antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse.

"¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!" Shen exclamó con ira en indignación.

"¡Mi Lord!" El pavo real volteó a ver en dirección a la voz y vio a su recientemente tuerto general bajando la colina para ayudarlo junto con algunos soldados lobo más.

"¡Yo no importo ahora! ¡Mátenlos!" Ordenó Shen, señalando en dirección al extraño.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando llevó su vista adonde su mano estaba apuntando y vio que no había nadie ahí.

 **Tiempo despu** **é** **s, a varios kilometros del lugar**

La persona misteriosa iba caminando por el bosque con tanta calma que sería difícil saber que había presenciado los horribles eventos que transpiraron esta noche. El pandita dentro de la caja de rábanos había sido vencido por el sueño hace unos minutos y ahora estaba chupándose el pulgar con una expresión pacífica en su tierna carita.

El extraño miró al bebé durmiente y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que un triste suspiro abandonaba sus labios. Todavía no era capaz de creer que todo esto tuviera que pasar, sabía por qué debía pasar, pero no le gustaba ni un poco. _"El destino a veces es cruel"_ pensó con otro suspiro. Siguió caminando por veinte minutos más hasta que pudo ver un rió tranquilo pero fluyente a unos cuantos metros de distancia. _"Ah_ _í_ _est_ _á_ _"_ El extraño se acercó al acuífero a un paso relativamente más rápido. Una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente a la orilla, empezó a examinar las aguas cuidadosamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba...una roca muy cerca de la orilla, donde una balsa de bambú pequeña/mediana estaba amarrada. _"Muy bien, hagamos esto"_ el macho misterioso puso la caja de rábanos encima del transporte flotante y luego levantó al bebé dormido en brazos. Observó fijamente a la pequeña e inocente criatura con ojos llenos de remordimiento por unos pocos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza y proceder con lo que tenía planeado. El extrañó cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas que nadie hubiera sido capaz de entender y de repente su cuerpo entero fue cubierto por un aura color rojo carmesí y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando que ahora eran completamente del mismo color. "Me gustaría poder decirte que con esto todo será más fácil, pequeño, pero te estaría mintiendo" dijo él, mirando al cachorro aún con el ceño muy fruncido mientras colocaba su pata derecha sobre su pequeño pecho.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la energía carmesí emanando de su ser se concentró en su mano y entró la cuerpo del bebé poco después. Los ojos del sujeto regresaron a la normalidad mientras observaba al panda seguir brillando como una luciérnaga roja sobre-desarrollada. Conforme los segundos transcurrían, el extraño vio cómo su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar un poco: Sus pequeños dientes se volvieron algo afilados, especialmente su colmillo inferior izquierdo que ahora de hecho sobresalía de su boca; sus apenas notables garritas blancas también se afilaron y curvearon un poco hacia adentro, más o menos volviéndose como las de un felino; sus cortas piernas se estiraron hasta quedar de tamaño normal; y por último, casi toda la grasa **extra** que tenía en su cuerpo por ser un panda desapareció completamente, dejándolo con el cuerpo de un cachorro un poco gordito pero normal.

 _"O-key, no me esperaba esto"_ pensó el misterioso macho, parpadeando un par de veces por la sorpresa mientras la forma del bebé paraba de brillar. El extraño dejó a la criaturita durmiente de vuelta en la caja de rábanos y suspiró pesadamente por lo que debía hacer ahora...desató la balsa. El sujeto empujó el trasporte de bambú con poca fuerza para alejarlo de la orilla y observó cómo lentamente comenzaba su trayecto río abajo. "Lo siento, niño, pero es lo mejor"

* * *

Oogway abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su visión terminó, o al menos esperaba que sólo fuera eso. _"_ _¿_ _Y si no era un simple visi_ _ó_ _n?"_ La expresión del gran maestro se tornó preocupada ante la idea y se puso en pie con lentitud, evaluando todo lo que había visto durante su meditación. No podía comprender por qué el universo le mostró todo eso, pero debía existir una razón, después de todo los accidentes no existen. Claro que no le tomó mucho tiempo a la sabia tortuga resolver la respuesta a su pregunta. _"El cachorro"_ Todavía no sabía cuál era la razón, pero estaba seguro de la respuesta que encontró. Ese bebé era importante para el universo, por eso le habían sido mostradas esas imágenes, era un mensaje para él. "Debo encontrar a ese niño"

El viejo maestro comenzó a descender la montaña a una velocidad increíble para un animal de su edad, no muy impresionante para un maestro de su calibre, y se dirigió de regreso al palacio. Si todo lo que vio ya había pasado entonces tenía que irse e iniciar su búsqueda de inmediato. _"Aunque...tengo que recoger algo"_

La tortuga llegó a las puertas del salón de los héroes en un quinto del tiempo que lo haría una persona cualquiera y entró en silencio. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el fondo del salón hasta que se estuvo justo adelante de la piscina de la luna y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para mirar el rollo dentro de la boca de la estatua dorada de dragón en el techo. En cuestión de segundos, el reptil hizo una serie de movimientos con su cuerpo y bastón que hicieron que algunos pétalos flotando en el agua se elevaran en el aire en dirección al techo. Un solo pétalo aterrizó en uno de los extremos del contenedor rojo, causando un leve pero importante desequilibrio, y el rollo cayó de su pedestal. Oogway lo atrapó con su bastón justo antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el agua y lo atrajo hacia él para poder tomarlo. Sus ojos observaron el rollo del dragón con una mirada pensativa por lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía que sería lo mejor si se lo llevaba con él por dos razones. 1) Aunque Tai-Lung no era una amenaza por el momento, sabía que no sería inteligente dejarle la tentación de hacer algo precipitado durante su ausencia. 2) Por más raro que fuera, simplemente sentía que lo iba a necesitar.

El gran maestro del palacio de jade caminó a su cuarto y agarró una pequeña bolsa para guardar el rollo mientras estuviera viajando y algo de dinero sólo por si acaso. Después de eso sacó dos pedazos de papel de un cajón y escribió un par de mensajes; uno para Shifu y Tai-Lung explicando brevemente su partida repentina y el segundo para que **s** **ó** **lo** Shifu lo leyera. Tras dejar la nota para Shifu dentro de su habitación, Oogway salió del salón de los héroes y usó una aguja de acupuntura para clavar la otra nota a la puerta.

Cuando hubo terminado, el padre del kung fu dejó su hogar y empezó su misión.

* * *

 _ **AlienHeart de la oscuridad: Pero que caras tan tan afligidas, pero este es un momento de alegr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a. Van a formar parte de algo muy...**_ _ **¡**_ _ **B**_ _ **Á**_ _ **RBARO E INCREIBLE LEYENDO ESTE FIC!**_

 **AlienHeart1915: As** **í** **que** **¿** **qu** **é** **les pareci** **ó** **el primer cap** **í** **tulo de '** **¡** **Yo PO!', chicos? Apuesto a que no se esperaban a ese macho misterioso que sali** **ó** **de repente, pero bueno, ese es el punto de un personaje de misterio. Probablemente ya se dieron cuenta de que me ENCANTAN ese tipo de personajes. C** **ó** **mo sea, el beb** **é** **Po est** **á** **cambiado y perdido en un r** **í** **o, Shen sabe que el guerrero de blanco y negro sigue con vida y Oogway se fue del palacio de jade con el rollo del drag** **ó** **n antes de que Tai-Lung pudiera reclamar "su" t** **í** **tulo.**

 **¿** **Qu** **é** **pasar** **á** **despu** **é** **s?**

 _ **Alien**_ **Heart1915** _ **de la oscuridad**_ **...** **FUERA** **!** _ **...**_ _ **por ahora**_ _ **.**_


End file.
